double_hex_gaming_212thfandomcom-20200214-history
RP-X0D "Red"
page that redirects here RP-X0D "Red" Red was a clone trooper born on the planet of RP, inside of a cloning facility made of pure RP. This gave him god pow pow to RP. His RP was so pow, it made everyone nut. When about to die, his RP saves him. He is immortal. Do not test him. *This also mentions much about his very close accomplice in RP, Frodo. Venator Takeover Chillin One day red was feeling quite bored so he called up his boi, frodo. he was all like, yo frodo im bored and an RP God, and frodo was all like, SAME! Then they decided to take over the ship using zetos's fried chicken arm armor. it was so gud. it was rp. all troopers nutted so much, they died. it was best rp. METTA-GAM "Frodo" Frodo is another god, he died, but not really. Like he died, but he definitely did not... Like I know he suffocated outside the moonpool with his virus shit, but that makes him a god (u would know that if you were good at rp). so yeah he's alive. Also he discovered who commander moon was by looking at the back of a cereal box, it was super rp, trust me. Frodo-Synthesis Frodo used Frodo-synthesis to grow his body back in space and jumped on his portable RP and drove away. he survived. Frodo-synthesis is the most pow pow rp. Get fukd on. you think its fail rp? get pk'd bitch. Luck since frodo is best clone tied with red, he is god. he is special. he gets all the luck. He knows about order 66 prob because he found a pamphlet on the floor. He knows that he is inside a game because he saw an error sign in game. he is so gooodd. so because he figured out he was in a game, out of character became in character. so he discovered commander moon by sexually assaulting beans over discord and soon after, tragically, in gmod. Realization Frodo soon told Red that he was inside gmod. They knew they needed to see all the movies, so they did. They also pk'd some people in real life, but thats no big deal. its rp. Frodo verified the pamphlet he found and knew order 66 to be real, and knew it was his destiny to become the chancellor along with his buddy, red. it would be some knar pow if that could happen. They wanted to make sure star wars 4,5,6, and 7 did not happen. RP Chancellor Coup They snuck into the chancellors room using "/me sneaks into room and guards don't see me" binds. It was genious. Next They "/me kills chancellor and uses face as mask". Then they became chancellor. They took turns because they were taught sharing by there teachers on RP and RPville. They ran the republic forever with an RP-fist. Virus A virus where a person can basically never die and is eternal. Red and frodo are the only infected members, and became gods. Its not sentient but it makes you schizophrenic, but it acts like it has goals for the virus. you know, it makes rp sense. trust me. This virus is a god among men... Quotes "You wanna pk me?" "/me kills you with fidget spinner" "Nothing personal" "My RP IS GOD!!!!! LOOK AT ME DAD! /me dabs" - Red to one of his victims that tried to fight him "fried chicken, execute order 300°" - frodo to chicken "bok" - chicken "I see what's happening, yeah You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange You don't even know how you feel It's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that humans never change Open your eyes, let's begin Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod! When you're staring at a demigod What can I say except you're welcome For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome I'm just an ordinary demiguy Hey! What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky When you were waddling yay high This guy! When the nights got cold Who stole you fire from down below You're lookin' at him, yo Oh, also I lassoed the sun You're welcome! To stretch the days and bring you fun Also I harnessed the breeze You're welcome! To fill your sails and shake your trees So what can I say except you're welcome For the islands I pulled from the sea There's no need to pray, it's okay You're welcome! Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me You're welcome! You're welcome! Well, come to think of it Kid, honestly I could go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon The tide, the grass, the ground, oh That was Maui just messing around I killed an eel I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts What's the lesson What is the take-away Don't mess with Maui when he's on a breakaway And the tapestry here on my skin Is a map of the victories I win Look where I've been I make everything happen Look at that mean mini-Maui just tickety-tappin' Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hey! Well, anyway let me say you're welcome (You're welcome) For the wonderful world you know Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome (You're welcome) Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome (You're welcome) 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat I'm sailing away, away You're welcome (You're welcome) 'Cause Maui can do everything but float (You're welcome) You're welcome (You're welcome) You're welcome And thank you!" - Red laughing in the face of all the people he has Pk'd with his god rp. "/me dodges bullet while eating cereal and discovers who commander moon is by completing the crossword puzzle on the back" - Frodo discovering the identity of commander moon "/me injects you with needle through armor without you knowing" -Frodo injects beans, but doesn't type the /me (hes so RP its in his head) this is not LOGICAL FALLACY, its lore and rp Page Locked By Gandalf, DELETING IS FAIL RP, sorry, get fukd ;p